Listen to Me
by Bri Nara
Summary: Alfred F. Jones used to think he was the hero who could save anyone. That he could fix anyone's problems with just a little talk with them. That all changes the day Arthur, a boy who wouldn't say a word to him, transfers to his class. Warning: Highschool AU, language, triggers, homophobia, suicidal themes, and bullying. (On hiatus until further notice)
1. My Name is

**United States of Hetalia Productions**

_Hello, peoples. This was a request from Meagan Snow, who wanted a story similar to 'How I Got Saved'. I got this story idea from when I did Day of Silence in 2013 (only putting the year there since my heart-felt stories seem to have the habit of dragging on). Well, half of it. The other half was from my fic, 'Masked', since she said that was good material to use too. Once again, this type of story is born of stress. While these types of stories are some of my best, I would rather not write them since I need to linger on terrible things in order to write them. I don't own Hetalia._

* * *

_Hello.  
_

_My name is Arthur Kirkland._

_And I cannot speak._

_It's not that I'm mute; I simply cannot speak to anyone anymore._

_It all started back in the 6th grade and though I've moved, I still feel as though it hasn't ended._

_No one bothered to ask why anymore in my hometown. That was just the way it was._

_My parents don't understand why. They've tried getting me to say something many times before, but they've always used the wrong methods._

_"Say something! I know you can! Stop acting like a crazy person, dammit! Arthur!"_

_"D-Dear, you're making a scene... Arthur, please? Say something for your mum? P-Please...? D-Did we do something wrong? J-Just tell us, Arthur!"_

_No one tries to help. No one acts like they care. _

_Once someone gets bored of me, they just leave. Once they realize that I'm not worth it, they forget about me._

_Until the day that I met that insufferable brat, Alfred F. Jones._

* * *

_Hi._

_My name is Alfred F. Jones._

_And I want to be a hero.  
_

_Not that I'm not already a hero; I just don't have anyone to save yet, y'know?_

_I started out saving my little brother from douchebags, but there are still so many douchebags that I need to stop._

_I may be a hero, but when I'm in trouble, who saves me, huh?_

_Not like it really matters. Heroes are invincible, so I can handle it._

_"Alfred, are you okay?"_

_I would laugh and say "Yeah, I'm fine!"_

_I don't need any help. I'm just fine. Heroes don't get all mopey._

_A hero doesn't need any credit. Doesn't need any reward. Just saves people just for saving people._

_Until the day I met that stuck-up jerk, Arthur Kirkland._

**Annnnnd... here we go. **

**Some parts of it are similar to 'How I Got Saved', but there are some key differences.  
**

**Like this little reminder to the audience: Narrators can lie.**

**Review, please!**


	2. New Kid

_Now for the first proper chapter of this fic. I don't own Hetalia._

* * *

POV: _Alfred's_

I was hurrying through the hallways one Tuesday morning._  
_

Well, I think it was Tuesday. It sure as hell felt like a Tuesday. Maybe it was a Monday or something?

Nah, whatever. Let's just fuck it and say that it was a Tuesday, kay? Timing doesn't really matter in storytelling anyways.

Wait, where was I? Oh, yeah!

I was running through the hallway on my way to first period English because the teacher would make my morning feel like hell if I were late one more time this semester.

Most of the people in the hallway were making space out in the middle. They knew the drill by now, so every morning they moved out of way like "Oh shit, it's Jones, take cover!"

I could see the teacher's desk, I was so close to the door. Then out of nowhere, this guy's in front of me and we both end up on the floor.

The bell rang and I let out a groan. _Dammit_, I was _so _close!

The guy I crashed into just casually got to his feet and brushed himself free of any dirt that happened to get onto his brand new uniform. His bushy eyebrows were still arched in surprise and his green eyes were wide. His blonde hair was messy, but I couldn't tell whether that was from me crashing into him or his hair always being like that.

He reached down to pick up this notebook that had the UK flag on it. Then, once it was back in his hand, he stretched a hand in my direction.

"Hey," I said as he pulled me to my feet. "Sorry about running into you."

He shrugged in a way that said that it was no big deal. He turned on his heel, looking ready to get the hell out of there. Right toward my English class.

Huh. I don't remember seeing him in my class.

I strolled into class behind him. While the other guy received no attention from the teacher upon walking in late, I got a whole 'Jones, who the hell do you think you are, walking into into _my _classroom late again? Do you think jobs accept this BS?' lecture. After it was over and I was dragging my ass to my seat, I could see the blonde smirking.

Jerk. Laughing at my suffering.

The teacher gestured for the blonde to step to the front of the class. The smirk disappeared as he turned to face us. He lifted up his notebook and flipped to the first page.

**_Hello. My name is Arthur Kirkland. _**The page had those words written in black marker. He turned the page. _**I cannot speak.** _Page. _**Please do not try to force me to speak.**_

I tilted my head in confusion. Was he deaf or something? Didn't they have schools for deaf kids? Wait, he heard me apologize to him in the hallway, so he wasn't deaf. Mute then?

"Go take a seat beside Alfred, Arthur."

I started paying attention again once my name was mentioned. Wait, he was sitting next to me? I run into a new student, I get a bit curious, and now he sits next to me? What is this, some shitty romance novel?

He walked down the aisle of the desks and dropped his bag onto the desk next to mine. He pulled out another notebook then gave me a funny look.

Wait, was I staring?

Shit, I was staring.

Say something, Alfred. You look like a creeper.

"Hi," I said. I held out a hand. "I'm Alfred."

He raised an eyebrow in a way that said 'Well, no shit, Sherlock. The teacher just said that.' But he shook my hand anyways.

Dammit, if it's always gonna be this awkward, then this is going to be a long semester.

**I wanted to finish this by the 4th of July but I was 3 hours late. Well, thought that counts?**

**Review, please.**


End file.
